Twist of Fate
by Dustren
Summary: This story is about a hedgehog who's wife was killed 2 years ago. Now, he starts having strange visions about some murders. With his friend, he must find the murderer. Will the visions come true? PG13 for cussing and blood.
1. Visions: Fact of Fiction

Twist of Fate  
  
Disclaimer: Nack the Weasel and Rouge the Bat are owned by SEGA. Dash is owned by me. This story is based on an idea by Prince Young (a.k.a. Neo).  
  
A/N: This'll probably be the last story involving Dash for a while. Neo helped me on this story, and he gave me the idea. And I might get rid of Different Life, too much Shadow. I might also change Dash around a bit for the story. Also, if I'm doing something wrong, I'll try to change it.  
  
Visions: Fact of Fiction  
  
{First Person View}  
  
I tossed and turned in my bed. Since my wife had died years ago, I felt the empty space on the bed where she used to lay. In fact, my dream was about her.  
  
I watched it replay in the dream. It was like I was in a window, watching a movie being made. Only it wasn't a movie, it was real life. I watched, not able to do anything to stop it. The shaded figure held out a gun. His gloved hand stuck out from his black cloak. The only other part of him that was shown was his brown cowboy hat and his purple tail.  
  
Shannon, my wife, tried to shield herself. But before she could run, the trigger was pulled, and it was too late. She fell to the ground. A smoking hole was shown through her forehead. The killer withdrew his hand and disappeared through a shattered glass window.  
  
I watched myself run down the stairs, hearing a gunshot. I saw Shannon on the ground, her forehead bleeding. 'Shannon!' I said to her. She didn't even twitch. I said her name again, no response. This time, I yelled her name with grief. He fell to the ground at her side, holding her in my arms. I cried, I cried a lot. She was everything to me, and all I thought, was to kill the one who killed my love.  
  
"SHANNON!!!" I yelled, awakening from my sleep. I was shaking. I felt beads of sweat falling from my forehead. I wiped it. I had noticed my pillow was wet, I was crying about the flashback too.  
  
My son, Blade, ran into the room after hearing me yell. He was 3 years-old, too young to know about how his mother was really killed. "Daddy! Daddy! Why did you scream?" Blade asked. He could barely speak, but could run. He matched the 'run before crawl' saying. He seemed worried when I saw him, looking at me.  
  
I said to him," Dad just had a nightmare, that's all." Blade jumped onto the bed, hugging me.  
  
"Don't' worry, I'll protect you," He said, grasping me tightly. What he said was touching, so I let tears of joy and sorrow fall from my green-red eyes. I hugged Blade back. There wasn't another damn thing I could do. After holding each other, we stopped the hug and I let Blade sleep with me.  
  
I stayed awake for half-an-hour before drifting off to sleep. It was uneasy at first, but with my son at my side, nightmares became happy dreams. I slept till 9:00.  
  
After waking up, I noticed Blade still clutching my hand. I smiled and pat his head. I slowly moved away from him and put the down comforter on top of him. I slid off the bed and left the room. I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I pulled some bacon and eggs out of the fridge. I put a pan onto the stove and turned on the heat. I cracked the eggs and put it into the pan. I chopped up the bacon and threw that in as well.  
  
After a couple minutes, I tossed the omelet into a plate and cut it in half. I put one half onto another plate. I put the plates onto the table and brought out a couple glasses and some cereal. After that, I walked back upstairs and found Blade still sleeping.  
  
I walked up to the bed and said quietly, "Wake up, son," I slightly shook my son until he opened his green eyes. "Time for breakfast," I whispered to him. He perked up his ears and jumped into my arms. He was pretty light; so I could run and jump around with ease. I walked out of the room again and slid down the stair rail. After making it to the kitchen, I put Blade onto his chair and he began eating. I gave him a bowl full of Fruit-Loops and we ate peacefully. I glanced across the room and saw a picture. It had me and Shannon holding baby Blade. We were smiling, happy, carefree, and we didn't know that death would be coming.  
  
I felt a tear or two fall from my eye. Blade didn't notice. I also noticed the empty chair between Blade and me. It would hold Shannon, if she were alive. Mark my words, killer: I will kill you for tearing up my family. You will be the one who will pay. 


	2. Murders Prediction

Murders Prediction  
  
{First Person View}  
  
After breakfast, I took a walk with Blade. Once I got home, I had a very strange feeling. The phone rang. I answered, "Hello? Dash the Hedgehog speaking."  
  
It was a strange voice, a mysterious voice. It said, "People will die. People will become my victims, my prey. Your son is one of them..." I started to have a vision. I saw the same murderer killing a white bat. I realized who the bat was: Rouge. I saw others dying, a couple ferrets and a dog. I snapped out of it.  
  
"Who is this?!" I said to the voice.  
  
"... Your worst nightmare...." and the voice hung up.  
  
"Blade, we have to get out of here. Blade?" I looked around and saw no one there. "Blade! No, Blade!" I searched every inch of the house. No sign of my son. I fell to my knees and cried. He was only a 3-year-old! I slammed my fists to the ground.  
  
I didn't know what to do. I ran to my computer and printed out Missing posters. I took 20 of them and put them up around the neighborhood. After putting up the last poster, I heard a gunshot. I turned and saw birds flying up down the street. I ran to where the birds were fleeing and found a body on the sidewalk.  
  
"Oh, please lord, no," I said. I ran to the body, holding up its head. It was Rouge. "Rouge, are you ok?"  
  
Rouge was about to say something, but she coughed blood. It stained the sidewalk, and then she tried to speak again. "D-Dash..." She said weakly. "He... He said something. I t-tried my best to fight him, but he had a gun. I-I couldn't stop him."  
  
"No, Rouge. I'll get you to a doctor!" I said to her, staring into her blue eyes.  
  
"Please, Dash, get him for me........ I-I'm counting on you..." And then, her body went limp. Her hand fell from her chest, revealing a note.  
  
I opened the note and read it. '3 more shall die. Then a loved one of yours and your friends shall perish.'  
  
My eyes went wide. Bunnie and Blade! Who are the other three? There was more. 'By the park, there will be two ferrets. When you get there, they will be on the burning sidewalk, vomiting blood. Then they will die form blood loss.'  
  
I crumpled up the note. Yes, I had another vision. I saw two female elder ferrets and pink and blue dresses. Then there was the killer. He stabbed both of them where the clavicle is. The vision then ended. I ran to the park, searching for a green bench. I heard two blood-curdling screams. I ran and found the bench. I saw the two ferrets, holding their necks.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked, offering help. Before I came close to them, one barfed a bunch of blood. The other did the same and their blood made a pool. The sight was horrifying; they kept vomiting their own blood until they both fell into the pool, dead.  
  
I clenched my fists. Another note fell from the sky, and I predicted what it would say. I grabbed the note and opened it. My prediction was right. The note read: 'Two blocks from your apartment, there is a bank. Outside, a dog will try to stop the robbery of a Chaos Emerald. The killer will strike and the dog will fall to the ground, a large hole in his stomach. The killer will leave another note.'  
  
Another note? Damn him with his wasting of trees. I ripped the note. I looked at the carcasses of the ferrets. "I'm sorry I wasn't here in time." I walked away from the site. The police'll probably clean it up.  
  
At that second, I saw another vision. The dog, he tackled the killer. The killer's coat came off. It was a purple weasel with a brown cowboy hat. He had a belt around his waist that held a knife, a gun, and a ray gun. The weasel pulled out his ray gun and shot the dog through the stomach. The murderer grinned as the dog fell to the ground. He picked up his coat and disappeared. Then it ended. I hoped to see no more, they were tearing me apart.  
  
I ran to the bank, hoping I could save the dog in time. Once I got there, the dog was already limp in a pool of his own blood. He had a scroll in his mouth. I looked at it.  
  
It read: 'Now that four of the victims are gone, two remain. If you can find my hideout and defeat me, your prize won't have a scar. If you loose or don't make it, my final victims will be dead and more will leave their bodies and their lives. You have 24 hours to find me and your loved ones.'  
  
Oh no... 24 hours? Won't he gimme a fucking hint?! There's a whole world with trillions of people on its surface, how am I, a hedgehog who has shitty visions find a base?  
  
I hate my life; it's just so fucked up. Possibly, but maybe, I can get some help. Neo, he's good at this stuff; he can help! Besides, with both of our loved ones at steak, he'll definitely help. But before that, all I can do is pray, that there are no more Murder Predictions. 


	3. A Friend in Need

A Friend in Need  
  
I had scrambled through my phone number book to find Neo's number. I finally found it. I reached for the phone and dialed the number.  
  
Once I heard his voice, I said, "Neo. It's me, Dash."  
  
"Dash? What's up?" Neo's voice asked.  
  
"Neo, I really need your help. Please, come over," I said.  
  
"Nothin' to do, I might as well. Mind if I bring Jackie?" Neo asked.  
  
"Of course. We'll need all the help we can get." I replied.  
  
"Alright, we'll be right over." And after his last statement, the dial tone rang, showing that he hung up. I put the phone back and waited impatiently. After a couple minutes, the door bell rang.  
  
I ran to the door and opened it. Neo and Jackie stood there. "Hey, Dash! Why did you ask for us? What's the emergency?"  
  
"Neo! Jackie! I'm so glad you guys are here!" I said happily. "Listen, it's about Bunnie and Blade."  
  
"My sister?" Jackie asked.  
  
I nodded. After that nod, Jackie and Neo started listening to what I had to say, intently. "See, I've been having some visions about some deaths. They came true, and I came just in time to see them die. Rouge was one of them..."  
  
Neo's eyes went wide. "Rouge the Bat? The treasure hunter?" He asked.  
  
I nodded again. Jackie gasped before I continued. "Before these deaths happened, Blade disappeared. And I swear that the killer was the same one who killed Shannon." "And what does this have to do with my sister and your son?" Jackie asked, tilting her head.  
  
"Well, this may be a bit of a shock," I let my head hang. "The murderer has taken them..."  
  
"What?!" Neo and Jackie said, shocked. Bunnie was Neo's wife, and she was also Jackie's sister. This would be a big loss if we don't get to them in time.  
  
"I'm sorry. This is why I need your help." I said. "If we don't find this guy's hideout within 24 hours, they'll die."  
  
Jackie stayed silent. Neo then said, "Then we should get down to business!"  
  
I nodded with Jackie, but she still didn't say anything.  
  
"Look, Dash," Neo said to me. "This guy didn't hesitate at all... I mean, he crossed the line and didn't even blink."  
  
"And what am I supposed to do... Go to the cops?" I asked. "They'll find nothing but blood and by that time, the time will be up and they're dead."  
  
Neo then seemed to realize something. "Wait a minute... You said you had a vision regarding the grisly murders that came true throughout the next 12 hours."  
  
"That's right," I answered.  
  
"You said he called you, right?"  
  
"Yeah... What're you getting at?"  
  
Neo stayed silent and started pacing back and forth. I kept my eyes on him. Then he stopped and said, "This guy calls you up and tells you riddles about where his victims are."  
  
"Punch line?" I asked. Neo nodded.  
  
Neo sighed. "I think this guy knows where you live and your greatest weakness."  
  
"What are ya talking about?"  
  
"Think of your wife's murder... What happened that day?"  
  
"Well, I think I remember getting a dart shot in my neck." I explained, trying my best to remember what happened. "This happened after I saw Shannon dead. I felt weird after that."  
  
"Did you start to get your visions and things like that?" Neo asked. He looked as if he was about to solve this case.  
  
"Yeah," I replied.  
  
"Ok," Neo nodded. "The criminal shot you with Cerebro."  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"See," Neo explained. "Because of my past years in the police, I know about this liquid. See, Cerebro is a liquid that enters the brain and nerves of your body. It kind of messes with you, that's why you've been getting visions in the past months."  
  
"But I got shot 2 years ago, how come it didn't affect me for a couple years?"  
  
"It takes a while for it to work. I'm gonna help you with this, Dash. I never solved the case of the serial killer, and now's my chance." He looked at Jackie.  
  
"I'll just go home now, k?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." Neo kissed Jackie good bye and she left.  
  
"We should get going. There might be another death," I said. Neo nodded in agreement and we left the house, ready to face anything that comes our way. 


	4. Killer Strikes

Killer Strikes  
  
  
  
We had left my house. The afternoon was starting to fade and night was coming to. Both I and Neo knew that our time was running out. I suddenly froze onto my spot. Neo turned and looked at me, concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Another one," was all I could sputter. There was a familiar pink hedgehog about to be killed. The killer was there. I saw the gun shot, and the hedgehog fell. I suddenly yelled, "Amy!!!"  
  
I started running, running to the place where I saw Amy. She was by the ancient ruins. Neo wasn't able to catch up, so I grabbed his paw and ran top speed. I was awfully fast; no one could beat me in a race. I finally screeched to a halt and stared down at the carcass that lay before me.  
  
"Is that...?" Neo asked, staring too. I nodded. We both stared, until Amy twitched.  
  
"H-hey, guys..." She muttered. She seemed very hurt, so I knelt down and picked up her head.  
  
"Amy, what happened?" Neo asked, coming to my side.  
  
"I-I couldn't stop him..." Amy said, opening her eyes weakly. "He shot me, and I fell, hard on the ground. He thought I was dead, so he put a foot over me and said, 'Another victim, that'll lead that other stupid hedgehog into my base. Telling a dead girl where it is isn't so bad. It lies in the ruins, down a trap hole. But Dash might find it, from that Cerebro I gave him. He won't find out-'" Amy stopped. She had used a lot of breath. Her body then went limp.  
  
I kept my eyes on Amy, but Neo said, "She used the last of her breath to help us. Rest in peace, Amy Rose."  
  
I said nothing. I just put Amy down. Rest in Peace. =====  
  
We dug a grave for her. After the short funeral, we looked at the ancient ruins that were near us. We entered, looking around the dark place. We kept searching, when Neo fell through something. He yelled, and I heard a splatter when he should've landed.  
  
I ran to a hole. "Neo! Are you alright?" I called down.  
  
"Yeah, but I found the base!" his voice echoed. I jumped through the hole. I landed on something.  
  
"Umm.. Dash? Can you please get off of me?" Neo was under my feet. I jumped off.  
  
"Oops, sorry 'bout that," I said, rubbing the back of my head. Neo got up.  
  
"Thanks," He mumbled. He let his attention towards me leave and he started to look at our surroundings. "I guess this is it, then."  
  
"Yeah." We started walking around. We walked into a large room with boxes and a broken car. How'd that get there? I also saw a few cages. Most were empty, then my eyes when wide when I saw two cages with something inside.  
  
"Blade!!!" I saw the young green hedgehog in a cage, sleeping.  
  
"Bunnie!!!" Neo had also yelled. His wife was in the cage next to Blade, sleeping as well.  
  
We started walking towards them, when the weasel killer jumped in front of us. It looked like he was looking at us. He grabbed part of his trench coat and threw it off. Yes, it was the killer alright.  
  
"So, you've found me at last," he said. He was grinning; and it was an awfully evil one. "Officer Neo, you've finally found me. Too bad you don't have your buddies to help you outta this one."  
  
Neo growled. "Let Bunnie and Blade go!"  
  
"You'll have to fight me first. By the way, I'm Nack."  
  
"You don't need to tell us your name since you're gonna die!" I snarled.  
  
"Is that so?" Nack looked at me, his grin vanishing. "Well, do you, a hedgehog with no special abilities, think you can take on the most terrible killer in the world with your bunny friend?"  
  
"Know what, I've got speed," I said. I then ran very fast and made it behind Nack, hitting him in the back. He jumped from the impact and landed behind me. I turned around and jumped back to Neo's side.  
  
"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," Nack said, pulling out his two guns.  
  
Neo and I were about to engage into the fight of our lives, and other's lives as well. 


	5. Peace Restored

Peace Restored  
  
The battle was about to engage. Nack started by pulling out his twin pistols and started shooting at us. Neo and I dodged as many bullets as we could. After a bit of dancing, Neo jumped and sent a punch to the weasel's jaw. Nack staggered backwards and then kicked Neo back. Neo's stomach was hit with incredible force and was knocked back into several barrels.  
  
Nack sniggered, "One down, one to go!" He aimed a dart gun at Neo and shot him, hitting his ass. Neo looked drowsy, and then he fell asleep, failing to resist the dart.  
  
"Neo!!" I yelled. Growling at my enemy, I ran with great speed and rapidly hit Nack in the stomach. Nack kept staggering as I kept punching. I then finished my attack with a powerful kick. The purple weasel was sent back into his old car. He went right through and seemed to be hiding under the car.  
  
"First, your killing. Now you're hiding?" I smirked. I walked near the car, kicking it over. It revealed the killer when it was kicked over. Nack was on the ground, playing dead. What does he expect me to do? Go away and say 'he's just dead'? Well, playing dead won't help HIM!  
  
I kicked Nack back into his car. This time, he went right through it. Metal split into his back when he yelped in pain. Before he fell, I ran behind him and kicked the metal deeper into his skin. I felt Nack's spinal cork split and he screamed. The scream woke Bunnie, and she watched.  
  
I grabbed onto Nack by the tail and grabbed his two pistols before doing so. I threw Nack into the wall, throwing with all my might. Nack hit the wall, being hurt very badly.  
  
Wait a minute, what was I doing? He has been killing, but it doesn't seem right that I should get addicted as well. I approached the weasel's near- limp body. I held his gun in my hand, ready for the kill. The killer backed up into the wall as much as he could; his hat was munched up, his tail was crooked, and his back looked out of place. The metal plate stuck out from his back, so he couldn't' back up much.  
  
"P-Please..." He begged. It seems wrong for a killer to say that. "F- Forgive me for what I did..."  
  
I shoved the pistol butt into his face, making his eyes and noise bleed badly. "Forgive you?!" I snapped, making him blink and flinch. "After what you've done to those innocents, my wife, my friends, HOW CAN I EVER FORGIVE YOU?!?!?!" That loud snarl made Nack yelp as if another metal plate was shoved up his back.  
  
"I-I never meant to hurt anyone. I just got hooked in and got addicted... It wasn't my faul-" I punched him, I couldn't take it anymore. His noise bled even more.  
  
"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!!" I shouted. Nack had no choice, so he pulled out his laser gun and shot me. I felt the burning hot laser go through my left arm. I suddenly couldn't feel it. I looked on the floor in horror, seeing my once useful hand lying on the ground. The pain was so immense; I was almost close to tears. But I didn't cry, instead, I felt so much fury and rage burn inside me. I shouted in fury, and using my remaining hand I shot the weasel. His eyes went wide; I saw a smoking hole right in his forehead, killing him instantly. He fell to the ground limp. I could no longer hear his painful whining.  
  
I felt so guilty; I just killed a person. But he deserved it! He killed Shannon; he killed Rouge and Amy, two elder ferrets and a dog. But most of all, he tried to kill my remaining family member: Blade. Without my left arm, I felt like I'd fall over any second. Neo's dart wore off, and his eyes flickered open.  
  
He got up, holding his head. He looked around with his tired eyes, which opened when he saw me in pain. "Dash!" He yelled, running over to me. "What happened?"  
  
I looked towards Nack's dead body. I answered, "That happened." Neo noticed the laser gun by the murderer's hand. "Shot it off with that," I added.  
  
"Oh, Dash," Neo said worriedly. "I'll fix you a robotic arm." He then saw Bunnie and Blade still in their cages. "We should also get them out."  
  
I lightly chuckled. "Not with a missing arm I can't."  
  
"Ok, I'LL get them out," Neo sighed with small acquiescence. He walked over to the cages. And with his brilliant mind, he opened the locks. He let Bunnie out first, then picked up the sleeping Blade and put him in my remaining arm.  
  
Blade instantly woke up when he was put into my arm. "Daddy?" he whispered.  
  
"Hey, Blade," I said to him. Blade tiredly smiled, then saw my arm.  
  
"Wha' happened? How come your arm is gone?" He asked.  
  
"The person who took you did this to me," I replied. "Don't' worry, Uncle Neo will fix me another one."  
  
"But you don't have anything to fix," my son laughed.  
  
Neo looked at Bunnie. "Welcome back," he said.  
  
"Oh, sugah, ah missed ya," she said, hugging Neo. Neo hugged back; my on and I watched happily.  
  
At last, we returned home. We had a celebration when Jackie came over. The mayor gave Neo and me a medal of award, and our pictures were put in the Hall of Fame. At last, peace was restored...  
  
THE END  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
SEGA and SONIC TEAM for creating Sonic and the related characters that were used for this story.  
  
Prince Young for giving me the idea and allowing me to use Neo and Jackie and his support.  
  
Thank you all, and thanks for the help, Neo!  
  
Dash: The story has ended, but another adventure, will start soon!  
  
A/N: Thanks to the people in Special Credits! Also, this was Dash's retirement story. Dash, we hope you have a nice long vacation and come to visit us sometimes.  
  
Dash: Well, not really vacation, but I shall return! You all have my support! Julia here will make sure that my messages will be sent to you! Thank you!  
  
===== 


End file.
